


Good Times

by Anonymous



Category: kenzo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, r/k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well, kenzo smut lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> here's the thing, this is written for entertainment purposes only. We respect Renzo and Kenneth. It's just that, they're so cute and Kenneth is, well kenneth. 
> 
> AGAIN, THIS IS JUST FOR FUN AND NOTHING ELSE 
> 
>  
> 
> dear classmates, please dont ask me why i know these stuffs

"Renzooo." Kenneth called his boyfriend.

"Yeah mango?" Renzo called back.

"I'm horny." Kenneth answered. Renzo went to him and start kissing his boyfriend's lips. Renzo tugged his lower lips. Kenneth moaned lightly.

"Enlighten me then." Renzo chuckled as he pulled away. Kenneth's lips parted and whimpered because he needs more and more and more. He is craving for his touch, his taste and his pleasure.

"Beg for it." Renzo said darkly in his deep and raspy voice.

"Please Apple, I want you inside me. I'm a good boy and I'll always be your boy. Just fuck me please hard until i can see the stars. " Kenneth begged. His hands found its way to fumble his boyfriend's belt. 

"Your wish is my command." Renzo smashed his lips right away to Kenneth's ones as he moaned. Kenneth's hands made its way to Renzo's chest as he make it through his shoulders and back to his chest.

"Fuck you're making me hard." Renzo stated. Kenneth looked down and smirked and clearly satisfied because of the way he make his boyfriend feel. 

"Hmm" Kenneth purred as he trailed his hands down and cupped his bulge while rubbing it faster.

"Ahh--Yes!--oh god!-- fuck!" Renzo screamed. Kenneth stopped for a while and removed his shirt, his underwear and his pants while Renzo is doing the same except for his boxers. He removed his clothings faster than kenneth. He is really making him horny as fuck.

Renzo pushed kenneth into the bed gently and spread his legs. 

"I want you to scream so loud that everyone else in this town can here you." Renzo said in his deep voice while removing his boxers. "Holy fuck. That's so fucking big. I can't wait for you to put that cock inside of me." Kenneth stated. He couldn't really wait because of the fact that his boyfriend is teasing him and craving for his stick inside of him.

He teared the condom and wrapped it in his 9 inches cock as his boyfriend watched him and licked his parted lips. "Are you ready, baby?" Renzo questioned. "My body is ready and i'm definitely ready." Kenneth chuckled because of what he said.

Renzo slowly positioned his cock into the hole and begins to thrust. Every thrust he makes, it goes deeper and faster. Moans and whimpers filled the room. Their scents are mixed. Kenneth feels so ecstatic that he can almost see the stars.

 

"ahhhhh! Ahhhhh! Aahhhhhh! MASHARAAAAAAP! FUCK HARDER PLEASE! Deeeeper! Faster! harder! AAAAHHHHHHHHH! Now its time for blow job!" Kenneth said it excitingly as renzo finished thrusting him.

Renzo gladly granted his request. He pulled out his stick and Kenneth immediately grab a hold of his 9 inches dick and shoved it in his mouth.

"Fuck!" Renzo exclaimed as his boyfriend deepthroats him.

"Ahhh holy fuck! Yes baby!" Renzo shouted. 

Renzo's cock twitched as he come hard while Kenneth savored his taste.

"Hmm.." Kenneth moaned as he continue to lick his boyfriend's slit.

While kenneth is continuing on what he's doing. Renzo watched him while groaning and biting his lip.

"You taste so good..." Kenneth moaned. He removed his mouth from renzo's stick.

"Hmm... We are not yet done, baby." Renzo smirked. He flipped kenneth and pushed him on the bed.

"Kinky." Kenneth said while biting his lower lip. 

Renzo stood up and walked towards into the big cabinet.

"What are you doing? Come back here babe." Kenneth groaned.

"Um.. I'm just searching for something.....useful." Renzo smirked. Finally, after searching for something. He grabbed it and turned around.

"Oh my." Kenneth whimpered. His stomach churned because of what he sees in front of his sight.

"You're gonna enjoy this, babe." Renzo stated while holding the rope using his hand. He walked towards the bed where Kenneth is sitting still as a statue with eyes widened.

"Tie me now. I can't fucking wait." Kenneth demanded. 

Renzo tied him up in the headboard. 

Kenneth’s spread like an eagle, both arms and legs tied on the headboard and the footboard of the bed.  
Renzo straddled him, his eyes raking up and down on Kenneth’s body, drinking him in.

His hands wrapped around Kenneth’s cock, pumping it up and down.

“Since you didn’t cum, im gonna ride you then fuck you” Renzo whispered, his mouth kissing Kenneth’s neck, sucking it hard. Renzo hummed in pleasure.

“Finger me” Renzo said, his hand finding the lube and coated Kenneth’s fingers. 

Renzo slowly slid his boyfriend’s finger inside his heat, and they both moaned. 

“Wait” Renzo pulled it out and went to their closet, finding a vibrator, he went to Kenneth again.

Renzo grabbed Kenneth’s legs and opened them wide. His fingers found his hole and brushed it with his finger. Grabbing the lube, he coated the vibrator and inserted it in his boyfriend’s hole. Kenneth’s whimpers and moans can be heard. Renzo turned it on, setting it in a medium phase. 

And then, Renzo grabbed Kenneth’s hand and fucks himself with that. Three fingers inside him, while Kenneth is shaking underneath him.

“Fuck fuck fuck” Renzo said as he constantly hit his prostate. Kenneth’s mouth was hanging open. Renzo riding the fuck out of him, and then…. Renzo pulled Kenneth’s fingers out.

“Oh fuck!” Kenneth screamed. The vibrator’s in the highest vibration now and Kenneth’s shaking.

To his surprise, Renzo opened his legs wide and straddled him, his hand holding up Kenneth’s dick and he slowly impaled himself into it.

Renzo moaned out loud, the head of Kenneth’s dick bumping into his prostate again. He slowly pulled out, only to sink back again, hard. Renzo circled his hips, and he fucked himself again it.

Both of the boys can feel their orgasm building up. And Kenneth decided to help. 

He thrusts his hips up, meeting Renzo’s hole, and he thrusts fast. Both of them gasping for air as they emptied themselves.

“Fuck” Renzo said, getting of his boyfriend and lied down beside him

“Mmhh” Kenneth closed his eyes and he sighed deeply. 

“You okay babe?” Renzo leaned towards Kenneth’s face and pecked his cheeks. He opened his eyes and met Renzo’s.

“Ready?” Renzo asked after a few minutes. Kenneth nodded and Renzo began untying the ropes.

After that, Kenneth’s ass is up in the air. Renzo parted his ass cheeks and blew air towards Kenneth’s just fucked hole. And it clenched on its own. 

He went to get the lube and coated his fingers.

“Oh god” Kenneth moaned as Renzo inserted his fingers on his kinda tight hole. Didn’t Renzo just fuck him?

“Fucking tight, didn’t I just fuck you?” Renzo asked him and Kenneth squirmed.

“My slut” Renzo laughed and Kenneth just smiled. 

Renzo pumped his dick a few times until it’s hard again. Then, he slowly inserted his cock, and thrusts fast and hard.

“UGH RENZO FUCK FUCK, RIGHT THERE GOD DON’T STOP. UH UH UH” Kenneth’s shouting now, and Renzo pushed him down, thrusting harder and faster, his hands spreading Kenneth’s cheeks apart and continued to fuck him. 

 

“Fuck you for being horny” One slap on his right cheek

“Fuck you for being tight” One slap on Kenneth’s left ass cheek

“And fuck you because I love you” One last hard slap on Kenneth’s right ass cheek. 

“I fucking love this big ass. Always so responsive and red when I spank you” Renzo deeply chuckled and thrusting into him again. Kenneth is just whimpering and moaning beneath him. 

And with that, Renzo thrusts deep and came hard, his cum filling his boyfriend’s tight heat and his hands found Kenneth’s dick and stroked him fast 

“Come for me my love. Cum, baby.” Renzo said repeatedly as Kenneth’s balls tightened, wanting to let go.

“Fuck” Renzo’s voice deepened and it caused Kenneth to spill into his lover’s hands. Moaning so loud that Renzo needs to kiss his lips, not letting anyone else hear them.

“Shit” Renzo kissed him hard. Kenneth’s back hit the bed sheets and Renzo continued to kiss him.

“Wanna taste myself. Ass in the air again please?” Renzo pleaded and kissed the top of Kenneth’s head. He obliged. 

Renzo looked at Kenneth’s hole. So pretty. Cum dripping out of it and Renzo procedes to lick it. Kitten licks turned into slurping ones and Renzo wiggles his tongue on Kenneth’s walls.

“Stop” Kenneth pleaded, not wanting to come again because of over sensitivity. Renzo smiles and went lied with him now.

 

They just stare into each other’s eyes until they fell asleep.


End file.
